


First Date in Decades

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8223593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: The Baroness takes Jasper back to her bedchambers to make up for lost times.





	

The manor was very quiet when the Baroness returned from her date. All of the lights were still on, the place looking like a warm beacon nestled amongst the grape fields. And yet she didn’t see or hear anyone. It was a big place, but usually she could hear the distant sounds of televisions or music.

“It seems that the place has been vacated,” said the Baroness. “It’s normally much more populated than this.”

“That’s not a problem,” said Jasper, still standing in the doorway. “I’m used to the quiet. It’s actually better than so much noise.”

“Yes, it is,” said the Baroness. “Well, come on in, then.”

“Eh? But the date is over,” said Jasper, looking mildly confused for a moment.

“Oh, I don’t think so,” said the Baroness, a mischevious twinkle in her eyes. She took her shawl off, not needing it now in the warmth of the manor, and walked further into the place. Jasper followed, blushing and trying to keep his eyes off her smooth, bared shoulders.

“Er… shall we have a, what do the young ones call it, a nightcap?” asked Jasper. “In my day, a nightcap was a hat for wearing to bed.” The Baroness chuckled gently.

“Oh no, I didn’t have that in mind,” said the Baroness. “I thought that while we are making up for lost time, we should do something else that we missed out on doing when we were young and foolish.” There was definitely a devious look in her eyes now, and the fingers that touched Jasper’s arm sent warmth into his skin.

“Oh,” said Jasper, his face getting redder. “Uh… are you sure we aren’t moving too fast?”

“Oh, Jasper, only young people have to worry about that,” said the Baroness. “Now, shall we adjourn to my bedchamber?”

The Baroness hadn’t asked for the manor to be vacated after her date, but she was glad for it nevertheless. It meant that she wouldn’t have to worry about anyone interrupting or overhearing. When she closed her bedroom door and pulled Jasper into her arms, she could feel that he didn’t need any extra ‘encouragement’ to be able to perform. She was surprised, but then again, Jasper was quite a virile man. Or maybe she was just that attractive.

Jasper kissed her, his hand sliding down her arm and pulling her long white glove down with it. Then, he held her hand up and kissed the back of it, her cheeks warming at the sweet gesture. So at odds with what she could feel pressing against her leg. She knew, just from that one gesture, that Jasper would love and cherish her in however many ways he could. Maybe he’d felt that way for a long time. And she did remember a younger Jasper hanging around the castle when she’d already been betrothed to that other man. That man that she would not think of now. He may have tarnished her old home, but he would not set foot inside this manor. Not him, not any of his vile companions.

The Baroness unpinned her hair so that it tumbled down her back, and then Jasper was kissing her neck and burying his nose in her snowy hair. He could smell her perfume, could hear and feel the hitch in her breathing and the soft moan from his gentle actions. He moaned into her skin, and then the Baroness stepped away from him and reached behind her. Jasper moved around behind her and helped with her dress, which zipped up. It was probably less hassle than if it laced up the back, and easier on her older body, too.

The Baroness’ body was so unexpectedly beautiful that it almost took Jasper’s breath away. She laughed at his staring, and then stepped closer to him to unbutton his good shirt. His jacket had been left in the car, he’d retrieve it later. Compared to the Baroness, Jasper was a little embarrassed at his own thin body and the bit of a gut from eating too many of his own pumpkin pies. The Baroness just kissed him and moved her hands to the buttons of his good pants.

As they moved to the bed, Jasper remembered all the months of longing before he’d given up decades ago. How he’d come to her castle day after day, offering to help her with harvests or whatever she needed. And then Sandman had shown up, wooing her with a strange instrument that had looked like a horn of some kind. Jasper had given up after that and married another farmer.

But now… now, he could finally feel the Baroness’ bare body in his arms. It was her lips kissing him and whispering his name, her arms around him, her body moving beneath his. Being inside her felt right, more right than he’d expected. And it wasn’t about claiming her or simple sex, it was about showing her how much he loved her. And he told her, so many times, how much he loved her. Loved her body, loved her beautiful face, loved her little laughs and moans.

And after, when she lay curled up in his arms, she smiled at him and caressed his face with curled fingers.

“It has been far too long between drinks,” the Baroness murmured, and Jasper laughed. Her smile, the light in her eyes, was beautiful to see.

“I’m just glad that my hip held up to it,” said Jasper, stroking her beautiful snowy hair. He kissed her again. She smelled like grapes, he now realised. It was a wonderful smell.

“As am I,” said the Baroness. “We were fools to hold out for so long. If I had swallowed my pride and just taken you as my husband…”

“Never mind that now,” said Jasper, kissing her hairline. “We’re together now.” And, he silently vowed, nothing could keep them apart.


End file.
